User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 39
You Can't Stop the Shipper(s) 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and BOONGA-BANGA-BONGA! This is Ask or Dare with Episode 39! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! And my Wiki co-host, OOTCB! '''OOTCB, Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''So, before I start on the dares and questions, I would LOVE to give a shout out to Michioreo123 from Deviantart for your lovely comic! '''Nikki: '''Huh. You haven't done a shout-out before. At least, not one I can remember. What's the occasion? '''Shipper: '>:D What else? SHIPPING! PAMA, show us the comic, "A Date(?) Night" please! PAMA: 'Radar: '''O//////O...U-Um, wow...should I be flattered, embarassed, or angry? '''Nikki: '*eye twitching* HOW DARE YOU POST THIS ON AoD?! 'Shipper: '''BECAUSE I CAN! MUAH-HAHA! Now, since there's no room to post a screenshot, and PAMA needs to reload anyway, I'll just say our next dare. And what a coincidence! Youtubegirl6114 wants Radar and Nikki to go on a date! '''Radar & Nikki: '''WHAT?! '''Nikki: '''Wait, why am ''I ''being dared?! I'm a co-host! They can't touch me! '''Shipper: '''But Radar is a darable! And he is allowed to take any people he requires for the dare! That includes co-hosts! '''Nick: '''C'mon, Nikki! Just do it! You've basically already done it before. '''Nikki: '''THIS COMIC NEVER REALLY HAPPENED! I SWEAR IT ON NOTCH'S NAME! '''OOTCB: '''Well, then MAKE it happen, half-pint! I wanna see some SMOOCHING out there! '''Radar: '''O/////O H-Huh?! *in head* ''B-But, I've never even HUGGED a girl before, much less KISS one! 'OOTCB: '''Unless, you guys want to do the whole "7 Mins in Heaven" thing...or are you too young for that? Well, technically, Nikki is 20 years old by S2, so, maybe it could-- '''Nikki: '''ALRIGHT, ENOUGH! Fine! I'll go on this...darrr...a...de... '''Nick: '''A date? '''Nikki: '''Yeah, that! SHEESH. '''Darables: '(*.*) Are we allowed to spectate? 'Shipper: '''From a distance, yes. Dare #129 '''Nikki & Radar: '*walking in the park* 'Nikki: '''Ugh! I can't believe Shipper's making me do this. I thought they were my homie! '''Radar: '''Am I...really that bad? '''Nikki: '*face softens* No, no! It's not you at all! It's just...I'm...I'm not used to this. 'Radar: '''Used to what? Walking? '''Nikki: '''No! Just...all this romance stuff. I'm usually a lone wolf, a bird flying solo. Besides, no guy is brave enough to last with me a full MINUTE. '''Radar: '''Hey, cheer up! This dare will be a "walk in the park!" :D *in head* ''Oh, mother of Notch in a handbasket, what did I just say?! 'Nikki: '*giggles* Shut up. 'Radar: '*in head* Did...that just happen? I just made a girl laugh! A PRETTY girl, at that! Maybe I have a chance... 'Darables '*watching them, hiding in the bushes* 'Lukas: '*holding binoculars* Oh, for the love of--go for it, you stupid puffball! She's RIGHT there in front of you! KISS HER! 'Jesse: '...I honestly don't know how to feel about this. Should I be angry that Nikki's being swept off her feet by a guy, or happy that's it's someone like Radar? 'OOTCB: '''While Jesse's going through his sibling trauma, PAMA! Next dare! PAMA: '''Nikki & Radar: '*return* 'OOTCB: '''Hey! Perfect timing, you two! Radar, time for your next dare! '''Radar: '''Oh! Um, okay! So...I'lll see you later, Nikki? '''Nikki: '''Uh, yeah. I guess. '''Radar: '''Nice, nice. *rocks back and forth on feet* '''Nikki: '*shuffles shyly* 'Nick: '''Hey! Mr. Hustlesticks! Let's go! *grabs Radar and drags him away* '''Radar: '*turns back to Nikki and gives her a small smile and waves timidly* 'Nikki: '...*smiles back and waves* 'Shipper: '''They're totally into each other. Dare #130 '''Jesse: '''Hey! Radar! Guess what?! You're going to get to join the Order! '''Radar: '*far-off, dreamy look* 'Lukas: '''Let me try. Radar! Stella's dead! You won't have to worry about her anymore! '''Radar: '*still not paying attention* 'Jenny: '''Ooh! I've got it! Radar! You've got fan letters! Every single MC:SM fangirl thinks you're a precious cinnamon roll! '''Jesse & Lukas: '*turn to Jenny* /:| ? 'Jenny: '''What? That last one's true! '''Nick: '''Wow. I guess...he wins this one? Huh. What's up with him? '''OOTCB: '''Cupid's arrow has made its way into his innocent heart. Our little boy is in love! '''Nick: '''Now, the question is: does Nikki feel the same way? '''OOTCB: '''Well, we've seen hints, but never a true confirmation. Maybe not... '''Nick: '''Are you joking? Just LOOK at how many Jetra hints have been dropped! And look how popular THAT is! Just because there's lack of true confirmation doesn't mean it can be stopped from becoming canon! You never know! '''Shipper: '''While those two are discussing Radki on a popularity level, PAMA? PAMA: '''Petra: '''For real? I don't know if you've looked at the past episodes, but Jesse and I are a bit more...open...about our feelings. So, really, there's no need-- '''Shipper: '''DO IT! Dare #131 '''Petra: '''Jesse? Can I talk with you? '''Jesse: '''Yeah? What is it? '''Petra: '''I...like you? '''Jesse: '''Well...yeah, I know THAT. But...do you think she likes him? '''Petra: '''Huh? '''Shipper: '''Wait, what? This isn't part of the dare! '''OOTCB: '*hand on the trapdoor lever* Shall I activate funny mode? 'Shipper: '*waves her off dismissively* No, no. Let's hear this. 'Jesse: '''I mean, Nikki. She's never been one for romance. You've known that, I've known that, we all have. It's one of the things that make Nikki...Nikki! But...what if she's actually going for this guy? For Radar? '''Petra: '''Jesse, "this guy" is your assistant! If anyone, he's the PERFECT guy for her! They complete each other! And even if you're still worried, Nikki hasn't really shown any feelings, so...who knows? '''Shipper: '... End of Dares 'Shipper: '''Well...that's our show, folks. Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares. '''OOTCB: '''Shipper? What's up with you? '''Shipper: '''Nothing, nothing. I'm just...thinking. Here, will you cover the outro again? I need to speak with Nikki after hours. *leaves* '''OOTCB: '''O...kay. Well, you guys, what do you think? Is this the ship that we want for our li'l cinnamon roll? Or is Shipper being to hopeful? '''Nick: '*eating cinnamon rolls, then looks up at OOTCB, then the camera, shielding his food* No, I am NOT sharing any! 'Shipper: '*sticks head out of door* We don't WANT any! '''OOTCB: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters...? Category:Blog posts